


Larmes

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Il vendait de tout : des larmes de joies, causés par le vent, des larmes de rages, mais les plus rares étaient celles de tristesses.
Series: Abécédaire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116
Kudos: 1





	Larmes

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction Press le 01/05/2018

Il vendait de tout : des larmes de joies, causés par le vent, des larmes de rages, mais les plus rares étaient celles de tristesses.

Cette émotion bannie par l’ancienne population avait conduit le nouveau peuple à un âge d’or incroyable. Désormais, ceux qui coulaient de la tristesse n’était plus que des vagues souvenirs : la haine, la honte, et tant d’autres sensations dont les noms avaient été perdus. Le monde allait mieux. Pourtant il continuait de vendre ses larmes, ses instants fugaces de moment conservé dans un reflexe impromptu. Personne ne choisissait de pleurer. On pleurait de joie, de rage, de froid. Le reste avait été banni.

Et malgré tout ça, il continuait de vendre de tout.

Il possédait une vieille boutique. Un héritage familial. Certaines larmes valaient si cher que ça faisait de lui l’homme le plus riche du monde. Toutefois, sa boutique était toujours dans cette petite rue dans la capitale, là où les enfants apprennent tôt à voler. Sa boutique était minuscule, coincé entre des maisons.

C’était étroit et sombre mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de vendre de tout.

Les larmes de joies étaient les plus prisées. Qui ne voulait pas capter pendant quelques secondes ce bonheur indéfinissable ? Personne. Celles de froid servaient lors des chaudes journées d’été quand le vent se faisait bien rare. Et celle de rages étaient pratiques quand il ne fallait pas perdre contenance devant certaines personnes.

Il y avait des larmes de toutes sortes dans sa petite boutique, après tout il vendait de tout.

Les larmes de tristesses étaient pourtant celles qui faisait arrêter les marchants devant sa vitrine. Personne ici ne connaissait la sensation de sentir son cœur s’étriquer, se briser au rythme des mots de son assaillant. Une sensation perdue qui manquait à tous.

Oui, il vendait de tout, même ce qui était impossible à acheter.

Ces larmes étaient bien trop rares. Elles avaient été récoltées lors des anciennes guerres, des anciens désastres, de ces moments que l’ancien peuple avait connu. Des larmes plus vieille encore que la capitale surement. Et pourtant, il continuait à mettre son petit panneau informatif sur sa vitrine :

**Vente de larmes ici.**

**Venez retrouver des sensations bienvenues avec une simple fiole !**

**Larmes de joies, de rages, de froid, etc…**

**On vend de tout !**

**Même de la tristesse (voir au magasin)**

Plus personne n’avait les moyens d’acheter les quelques fioles qui lui restaient en stock. Ces larmes étaient perdues parmi le reste des vestiges de l’ancien temps. Des trésors enfermés dans du verre jusqu’à tant qu’un homme soit près à abandonner toute sa richesse, sa vie, et même celles de ses proches pour se procurer une des fioles.

Oui, il vendait de tout.


End file.
